Letting it go
by iamMVJ
Summary: as he waits for the end, Percy thinks of all the decisions he had made in his life. he had gone through much, and nobody could deny it. blaming the fates would be unnecessary right now, because it would do him no good. maybe preparing right now, or perhaps finding a loophole would do him good. but even though he didn't want it, his mind drifted to one person . Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Percy stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had never intended to end up like this. Everything had slowly drifted away from him. And one wrong decision was the cause of all this. He was still in a dilemma of whether to term the decision as right or wrong. But later, he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter whether the decision was right or wrong, because it was already taken and the consequences were to be faced. Percy stood up and walked to the balcony of his rented apartment. It was night time, and the glowing stars brought back fresh memories of his joyful past. The memories of him and Annabeth were crystal clear in his brain. On the nights when they couldn't sleep, they used head out to the beach with a blanket and a couple of snacks, and stay all night under the gaze of the celestial bodies, enjoying each other's presence. Percy remembered the countless times he had wished that he could get back with her. "Stop it Percy", he scolded himself, "you chose your path and left her in agony, now when she has finally moved on, you are thinking of going back? Stop being selfish and accept it. You are never getting her back." He wanted to argue, but he knew the voice said the truth. His heart still broke whenever he thought of the nights when she used to cry her eyes out, just wishing that he would come back, and he would always be there, just watching her, with tears in his eyes, not able to do anything. He wished he could go back in time and change all of it. It was his fault that his friends and family had to go through so much, especially Annabeth. He still wished for a chance to set it all right. Suddenly the gate of the apartment flew open, pulling Percy out of his thoughts.

He knew who it was, even without using his super human powers. He turned around to find a grim faced Marty. Percy knew what Marty was going to ask him even before he said it. "Are you sure? ". Those words wouldn't have meant much to a normal person. For me, it was a life and death situation. But I knew that I had never been so sure about anything in my entire lifetime. "Yes" he replied "but first I need to complete some errands".

He got up and exited the room with Marty following him. He climbed up the steps to the roof. The night sky looked even brighter and clearer up there. But this time, the old memories did not nag him. He was ready to leave his past life, and accept what was to come. He tried for a smile, and surprisingly, after so long, he could finally feel happy. He was doing all this for the living and the dead. Maybe the good he does now would cover up for his mistakes. He stepped forward and jumped off the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A big thanks to all those who followed this story (i.e. Ghost 1247, HeroesofOlympusJustin) and Mr. Jobsimaux, thank you very much. well this chapter is sort of dedicated to you. and someone with you ;)_**

 _ **So here is chapter 2**_

Chapter 2  
4 YEARS AGO  
Annabeth was standing there, right in front of him, her arms looped around her dad's. Percy couldn't believe that the moment had finally come, when he could finally have annabeth for himself. Although Percy would have appreciated it if they got married in their normal attire, he couldn't deny the fact that annabeth was looking exceptionally good in her white strapless dress. Well in one word she looked flawless . His insides were crawling with fear. Did he look good enough? He doubted that, but well did he ever? Would Athena change her mind about this marriage and turn him into a guinea pig? Or worse, Would Annabeth realize that he wasn't good enough for her and leave , for better or for worse? These questions kept buzzing in his mind making him crazy, when suddenly he heard a voice  
" ** _Percy_** ". It was annabeth.  
" _ **Percy wake up. Cmon.**_ "  
He whirled around to search for her, but she had just disappeared. " _did someone kidnap her? did a monster eat her?_ "  
Suddenly, he felt a funny feeling on his stomach, as someone was tickling him. He opened his eyes. He was feeling a bit drowsy, and his vision too was a bit hazy. He saw something on top of him and his first thought was MONSTER!. He screamed and called for a gush of water and drowsed it.  
" _**Perseus Jackson!**_ " _is that who i think it is?_ " _ **you are so dead**_ ". _Oh my god!. I didn't just put water on the ANNABETH CHASE. Did i? oh fish..._  
In a moment, i was up and fully alert. All my senses screamed RUN and ANGRY ANNABETH.

These two words in one sentence could even make a drakon seem like a piece of cake. He ran out of the cabin as fast as he could, followed by an exploding annabeth. Percy ran like his life would end if he stopped (it probably would), but damn! annabeth was a runner. All of a sudden, annabeth jumped on his back, causing them to go crashing down. " _ **ugh**_ " Percy muttered " ** _you're heavy_** ". As soon as these words came tumbling out of his mouth, Percy regretted saying them. He was met with her intense grey eyes, which were glaring with such intensity, that Percy was sure, if looks could kill, this one surely could. In a split second, Percy came up with a way to get out of this situation without getting petrified. He moved forward and smashed his lips on hers. She reacted instantly, tangling her hands in his hair and deepening the kiss. "nice save" annabeth muttered against his lips. While all this happened, percy thought in the back of his mind " _wow, i could get used to this_ ".

By now he and annabeth were having a heated make out session. But their peace just had to be interrupted.  
" _ **Awww**_ " a voice came from beside them, " ** _such a lovely couple . I wish jason could be that romantic_** ".  
Both of them stopped instantly and directed a glare towards piper, who was busy snapping their pictures. In turn, piper gave them a sheepish grin and ran away. Knowing that running after her would be useless, they resorted to going to Percy's cabin, where they could finally attain some peace.

On reaching the cabin, Annabeth didn't waste a second as She jumped on Percy and started kissing him. Percy kissed back with equal eagerness. Annabeth moaned as Percy kissed his way from her mouth to her neck and back to her mouth. As there tongue fought for dominance, they tangled each others hands in the others hair. They continued kissing each other, stopping occasionally for breaths in between.  
After having their fill of kisses, and leaving enough hickeys on each other, they both just lay for some time, in each others arms talking about stupid things until the conch for dinner sounded. They walked together hand in hand, to the pavilion. Now, this was a normal scene for the campers, watching them come hand in hand, but apparently, their were some hot rumors on the floor, which were circulated by an Aphrodite camper, who had perhaps heard their moans, which could be heard for miles. And well their totally disheveled clothes just seemed to prove the point.  
As soon soon as they entered the pavilion, Annabeth could feel the change of air, and immediately felt suspicion arise.  
" _ **Hey Malcolm**_ " annabeth greeted her half-brother. Malcolm looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
" **_now i will come straight to the point_** " Malcolm said " _ **did you use-**_ "  
 _Malcolm was cut off by a high pitched scream._

...

 _ **so how was it? please tell.**_

 _ **worth the trash Or worth your shelf?**_

 _ **please tell**_

 _ **\- i am MVJ**_


End file.
